1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices and systems used to retain sheets and bed covers in proper position on a bed mattress. The new system uses adjustable length straps and elastic straps with grasping members or clamps to accommodate a variety of sizes and shapes of mattresses and many variations in sheet and bed cover sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently a variety of devices and apparatus used to anchor bed sheets and covers in proper position on a mattress. Much past work has been done for water beds due to the problem that one can not easily tuck a sheet or bed cover under the water bed mattress. Most of the devices and systems involve the use of hook and loop material attached to the mattress support such as frame, box springs and water bed enclosure and compatibly located hook and loop material attached to the sheet, cover or other lining.
Some of these systems also use short straps to extend from a point of attachment at the mattress support element to the corresponding sheet or cover hook and loop device. Snaps on the sheet or covers have also been used as well as garter like straps with clips and hooks or posts. In addition, sheets and covers have been fitted with snaps and zippers for retaining such to mattress support elements and bed skirts.
The present invention provides an adjustable, essentially self contained system for anchoring bed sheets, bed covers and the like. By use of adjustable length straps with attached elastic straps and clasps the invention can accommodate a variety of mattress sizes as well as covering sizes. The system does not require attachment by sewing or other means of any elements to the mattress, mattress support structure or the covering as in the existing art. The invention uses a grasping means to hold the covering and straps for maintaining retractive force for the grasping means to retain coverings on the mattress.